Shadows
by AngelEyes124
Summary: Jump City is slowly expanding its limits, the criminals have become more dangerous and the League of Assassins have started to take over. As the titans struggle to fight of Slade and protect their city, it's becoming clear that help is needed. It's Robin X Starfire pairing at first, but then it will change to Robin X OC. Heavy JLA references.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm rewriting this story again, well hopefully if everyone likes it..So please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Chapter 1 & 2 go together pretty much **_

_**:)**_

_**I don't own anything mentioned in this story o.o**_

The titan's slowly walked back to the Tower, grieving over their loss in battle with Slade.

"Man I can't believe we lost again! I mean that's gotta be like the 10th time!" spoke a cybernetic teen as he and his friends walked in to the Titans Tower.

" I know dude! Slade's really been kickin' our butts! Either we got weaker, or he's gotten stronger, because today we didn't stand a chance…", said Beastboy

"I never say this, but I think beast boy is right, Robin. Something has changed."

I know but, we've been training as hard as we can, I need sometime to think, I'll be in the evidence room if anyone needs me.", Robin said, as he walked on to the evidence room.

Inside the room lay numerous pictures of villains that that Titans had faced in the past, however one wall was fully dedicated to the mastermind Slade. Robin starred at a crumbled newspaper article that laid on top of the ask he asked himself for the millionth time who Slade was..

An hour later...

As Robin worked silently trying to find the answers to his problem, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, boyfriend Robin, I am merely worried for you" said Starfire.

"No Star, it's fine what do you need?"

Starfire looked straight into his mask wondering what the color of his eyes as she continued in a hushed voice, "Boyfriend Robin, I believe you have worked yourself to hard, perhaps it is time for a break, per-"

"Starfire I can't. Slade's planning something and I want to know what. I need to defeat him, I don't have time for a break right now."

"Please, Robin, can you not get someone to, how do I say it, help out? That way you may rest?"

"I don't know...but I will try" he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh that is glorious! Very well then I shall leave you to find someone who can help the team!" she said as she jumped to give him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything mentioned in this story :)_

_In Paris, France….._

"Forgive me, for the interruption Madame, but I believe that I have Mr. Wayne on the phone, for you", spoke a butler with a strong french accent as he entered a glamorous room.

"Oh thank you Charles, here let me get the phone, and what did we discuss about you calling me that." Said a teenage girl. She had long bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and a perfect tan.

"Forgive me, but I believe I will not be able to process that request of yours anytime soon Madame, now I will leave you to your phone call", The butler said.

"Hello? Bruce", the girl said as she picked up the phone.

"Phoenix is that you?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Of course it's me!"

"I see you are in a good mood, Paris doing good for you?"

"I'm doing good. bored out of my mind. but good. I'm actually coming back on Friday"

"That's good to hear. Tim misses you. When are you planning on starting working, Clark has been on my case about you"

with an annoyed voice the girl replied,"I gave him an whole file, with all hideouts I could find in the Kasnia region, and I gave him proof of League interference in the region. The only thing I couldn't give him is information on where Slade was, which I found out as soon as I reached over here, and I called Jon and gave to him! What else does he want from me?"

"He wants you back on the field; maybe that break you took was too long, I have to go, I will call you later. I'll pick you up on friday and I need to discuss something with you. Bye."

"Bye.."

Phoenix put the phone down and started packing.

* * *

In Jump City 2 hours before…

Robin laid on his bed thinking about earlier tonight

Robin POV:

I can't believe Star wants me to get help. Where the hell does she expect me to get help from? What does she want me t do call the Justice league, say that, "Hey I can't take care of some petty criminal so you mind sending someone over here?" There is no way am I doing that. I guess I could call up Bruce, but that won't get me in anything but a fight and a headache. What they heck. I'm going to have to do something.

Normal POV:

Robin got off the bed, and looked at the alarm clock. It read 3:47 am. He sighed and opened up his laptop, trying to get himself connected with the bat. After a few tries he finally found an open connection, and a screen popped up on the screen.

"What the heck! Babs! this thing is freezing over again! You think Phe is trying to get through our something?" said a boy looking almost identical to Robin. He had on a mask and the famous robin costume.

"Tim." Robin said removing his mask so that they boy could see the icy blue azul colored eyes.

"No way! Hey Batgirl, you have sooooooo got to check out who's try-"

"Tim shut up, where's Bruce?" Robin asked in a stern torn.

"Out fighting penguin? I don't know, why do you need to know?"

"Tell him to call me when he gets back"

"Umm I don't think I need to do that Dicky, he's here"

The boy called Tim, turned around and yelled, "Hey Bruce, Richard wants to talk to you!"

Bruce Wayne came up on the screen dressed as Batman and said, "What?"

" Ever heard of a man named Slade, and don't say no, I've seen restricted files on the batcomp"

" I know who he is."

"Well he's decided to make a permanent residence in Jump, and I need help fi-"

"Fine, pick her up from the airport on Friday, I will tell you the time later, she will be on the international flight arrive from Paris."

"What? Who the hell she?"

"You want someone, you get the best I can give you"

"Best you can give me? Seriously Bruce? I ask for help and you give me random girl?"

"Let's put it this way, she was trained to fight league, she's the perfect weapon to fight people like Slade. Oh and Richard she could beat you blindfolded in less than 30 seconds probably."

"Ok I get it, she's good can I at least know her name?"

"No."

_So what do you guys think so far?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the titans or other characters mentioned in the story**_

_****__**review please :)**_

_Friday afternoon…_

"…and that's why we celebrate earth day," The titans heard Robin say as he entered the common room with his hand around her waist

"Oh hello friends! I believe boyfriend Robin has some very important news to share with all of us! Do you not Robin?" Starfire said with excitement in her voice as she flew towards the couch. She had a big smile on her face; relieved that Robin may just get over his obsession over Slade.

"Star's right, I need to talk to all of you. it's important" Robin said.

Beastboy and Cyborg immediately paused the video game and looked up at him, and Raven put her book away giving her attention to the leader.

"What's up Rob?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know what time, but we are adding on a new member to the Teen Titans"

"So who is this new member huh? Is it a girl? Is she hot? where's she going to living? Is she be an honorary titans?" Beastboy asked, his eyes wide open with anticipation.

"Beastboy I'm ignoring part of that and I don't mean we are going to have an honorary Titan, I asked someone to send someone over here to help us fight Slade. Unfortunately, that someone had to tell the Justice League, and now she is staying with us and is going to be in charge when it comes to fighting Slade and or any members of the League of Assassins. As for who she is, I have no idea. " Robin said, murmuring the last part.

"Booh Yah! We are getting a new member on the team! Awesome! Ain't that right Rae?" Cyborg said.

Raven who had gotten back to reading her book replied in a monotonous voice, "Yes very exciting that the Justice League thinks we cannot handle some Villains and our leader incapable of leading in some fights. no offense robin. I just hope she's not going to be a pain"

"Forgive me friend Raven, but I believe this new addition will be truly very exciting now if you excuse me I must get ready to partake in the journey of the mall with Robin", saying that Starfire left the room to get ready.

"Yea and I got to work on the T-Car so yea later grass stain", saying that Cyborg left the room.

Beastboy yawned, and walked out of the room saying, "Well I've got nothing to do, so I'm going to sleep if you need me wake me up"

With Beastboy and Cyborg gone, Raven and Robin where the only ones in the room. The room filled up with an awkward silence and Robin left the room to contact Bruce.

* * *

In Robin's Room…

As Robin entered the room he heard the soft buzz of his cell phone. "Perfect timing", he muttered. He walked over to the dresser and answered it.

"What Bruce?"

"Her flight arrives in 2 hours, through Virgin Airlines. be there."

"How am I supposed to know what she looks like?"

"You'll be able to tell when you see her. Bye."

With that Batman hung up the phone, leaving Robin to his thoughts

* * *

At the Airport 2 hours later….

Robin drove to the airport in a black Lamborghini. He drove the car to the international airport section and parked the car into the pickup area of the virgin airlines. Robin took of his mask and put on his trademark Richard Grayson sunglasses as he stepped out the car. He gazed at people trying to find out who the mystery girl was. Soon enough his eyes flashed with recognition as he found himself starring at a blonde girl. She was wearing a high-waited black skirt with a sheer white shirt. She was holding a Prada suitcase, and on her shoulder was a Chanel purse.

Robin POV:

I stepped out of the car, already fed up with Bruce's puzzle. There were so many people here; I doubt that I could even find one person I knew. I started scanning the crowd, trying to find if any of the faces looked familiar. Finally my eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. I could only say one word as memories started to swarm around my head. Phoenix. She was standing there starring at me with hatred in her eyes; I couldn't blame her it was my fault. I took a deep breath, gulped, and started walking in her direction.

* * *

Phoenix POV:

Great flight was late, and I don't see Bruce or Alfred, wonderful Phoenix. I suppose I can just get a private to gotham if no one shows up. if no one shows up soon. I started looking around to see if I could find Bruce or Alfred, when my eyes landed on a certain spiky haired, black sunglasses guy. Richard. My eyes instantly filled with tears as the memories rushed into my head.

Flashback:

Gotham…

Phoenix laid in bed covered in nothing but a sheet. She turned around to face beautiful azul eyes staring at her.

"You're such a creeper sometimes, you know that?" She said giggling as Richard put his arm around her waist.

"Well in that case you're in love with a creeper"

Two months later...

Phoenix stares at the magazine sitting in front of her. The title in bold letters read _Boy Wonder Dating Teammate! Robin and Starfire spotted at the Prince's Gala kissing!_

From behind she hears a soft voice, " He left us... He's got a new family now Phe..I think he's really gone this time..."

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

Normal POV:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoenix asked trying to keep emotion out of her voice as Richard approached her.

"Didn't Bruce tell you? Your staying with the Titans." He said as he went on picking her luggage trying to avoid her eyes as much as he could.

"He What! And don't you dare touch my stuff! God Dammit Richard leave it alone! I am not going anywhere with you!

"Look ... call Bruce, he told me you're helping us fix the Slade problem," Richard said.

"Fine" Phoenix replied as she went on dialing Bruce's number.

"You landed already?" said Bruce

"Yea, and I am standing in front of Richard, who's saying I'm working with the Titans now?"

"Phoenix they are having trouble catching Slade so I recommended you."

"Is this what you wanted to discuss with me...Bruce you should've told me earlier.."

"i know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know how too. Look you don't really have to work with them on all missions. You can come and go as you please, and you'll be in charge on anything related to slade or the league of assassins. Please. He's taking over Jump. They need you.."

Phoenix groaned, and replied, "Fine, I'll call you later. Tell Tim I said sorry."

She hung up the phone, and gave Richard the signal to go.

As they sat in the Lamborghini, White streams of energy appeared around Phoenix covering her entire body for a second or two and then disappeared. By the time they fully disappeared her Bleach Blonde hair was turned in to long black hair. Her greens eyes became blue, and her outfit changed from skirt and shirt to black skin tight stealth outfit with a golden phoenix in the middle. She had on a black utility belt, and mid-leg black leather boots


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they came back to the tower it was already late, and all titans but Starfire were asleep.

"Oh Joyous! You have arrived! Please tell me new person? What is your name? How are you? Where do you come from? Do you have powers? If so, what are they?What is your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?," Starfire said, to Phoenix with excitement.

"Umm...my name is Phoenix, not so good, thanks for asking, I'm from Paris, yea I do. There's a bunch but mainly I can control earth, fire, water, air, telekinesis, sorcery, healing, and astral projection. Oh and I can fly. blue, and sure?" Phoenix answered.

"Oh glorious! New friend Phoenix! We can go to the trips of mall, put on the up of make! And share secrets!" Starfire said as she gave her a hug.

"Um… ok?" Phoenix said not to happy about the situation.

Phoenix POV:

This is so awkward, how the heck did I become friends with the Richard's girlfriend? Well she seems nice; guess I could give it a try.

"Why don't we take your stuff to the room?" Richard said, trying to break the silence.

"Sure," muttered and Robin led me into the dark hallways.

I cannot believe this; I have to spend the rest who knows how long with the person whom I love, who absolutely hates me. Slade's been only been caught like 10 times, and most of them have been by the Batman. There's no way I can help them send Slade to jail. I can fight him and win but not send him to Jail even if I do; he's just going to bust himself out. I'm going to have to find another way to get rid of him.

"Well here we are" Richard said as he stopped next to the gray door, "I know it's not engraved like the other ones but you are not staying on permanent basis, so it works, but umm…anyways the code is 1328, and make yourself at home I guess."

"You expect to me to make myself at home, while I'm living with you?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Look as long as you're on this team, we can't be like this so get used to it"

"Let me get one thing straight with you Dick I hate you. So this whole working together thing for us is not going to work. Understand?" I said lying on the first part.

I walked into the room and shut the door on him. The walls were a dull gray color, the wall on the left side, was fully glass, with a switch for a drop down curtains to come down, when needed. There was bed in the middle, with white sheets, a white pillow, and white comforter. Behind the bed was a small bathroom enough for a shower, sink and toilet. Across from the bathroom was sliding door closet

Over all the room was way too small for me. In my head I thought over the words, es cella est ut plumbeus, ut vegrandis, non-meus penicullus. Planto is via Volo mei; The room immediately started to change. The size of the room grew immensely, It because big enough to fit 4 normal size bedrooms. White colored walls with a glass base started appearing. The walls split, the room into 3 different sections, and one living area, with a contemporary sofa embroidered with lime green design, there was a glass table with silver metallic curved in legs on top of a white fur rug. On the two sides of the sofa were two white colored chairs. One of Sections became a bathroom, a powder room, and a Jacuzzi. The sink was black marble with dulled silver taps. Another of the sections became a walk-in closest with a sitting area. And the Last room was the bedroom. It had white walls with a brown wooden base. The bed was circular with black comforter, a silver sheet, and black pillows. Inside that section was a tiny make up area, and a window bed.

I made some minor adjustments like making the glass appear on the entire wall not a portion of it, and such, and finally I was satisfied. I placed all my things in the right areas using my powers as I got out my laptop and started entered the JLA mainframe. A few seconds after requesting a call Green Lantern's face appeared.

"Hey John, where's Superman?" I asked

"On a mission, why you need something?"

"I don't but he told me to contact him once I'm 'settled in' I guess to give me more info on what's going on over here? Not that I need it"

"yeah probably, by the way how exactly are you settled in?

"Terrible. I hate this place so much!" I said exaggerating my tone a bit.

"I figured, Clark is going to end up needing you eventually so you won't be stuck there for that long"

"Yea that's not going to happen, Bruce made a deal with Robin that I can leave whenever, however long I want no questions asked, as long as I come back if Slade attacks."

"In that case good luck Phoenix, I've to go Vixen and I are going out, Bye see you at the meeting"

"Yea bye and good luck" I said.

I closed my laptop and decided to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

Normal POV:

The next morning Phoenix woke up by a commotion outside. By the time she got ready and walked to the common room it was still continuing on.

"Meat!" yelled a man whom she assumed was Cyborg

"TOFU!" yelled Beastboy

"Meat!"

"TOF-…"

"Do they do this everyday?" she asked a girl with a blue coat, whom she thought was Raven.

Raven looked up from her book, looked at the boys, mumbled, "Yes" and went back to reading.

"Quiet!" yelled Robin, "Now we have 2 Stoves, so Cyborg make meat on that and Beastboy make your tofu on that! And I swear if I hear one more word from either of you…"

* * *

The two boys shut up instantly and there was a peace in the common room for a few seconds, until Beastboy noticed Phoenix. He turned towards Cyborg and whispered, "Hey Cy, is that the help we are getting? She looks a lot like Phoenix" Cyborg looked Phoenix, said, "I think it is BB."

"Hey Robin, you want to introduce to us your new friend?" Cyborg asked.

"What? Oh ya, Phoenix come over here", He said " Raven, BB, Cy this is Phoenix, I already told you all why she's here so I don't think we need to repeat that."

"Dude you didn't tell us Phoenix was working with us! The Phoenix! Omg!" Beastboy said.

"Hello friends! Is toda-" Starfire said, until the signals cut her off

Robin rushed over the computer, his mask narrowed as he read the name, in a harsh unruly voice he turned around the face his team and said, "It's Slade"

* * *

By the time the Titans reached the warehouse there was an army of Sladebots in the front. The titans started battling trying to get inside. Unfortunately there were too many bots and they surrounded all of Titans. Phoenix found an entrance and ran towards it, fighting off whichever Sladebots came in her way.

She entered the entrance and found two water line tunnels, taking her chance she flew to the one on the right

Meanwhile with the Titans…

Robin saw Phoenix run towards an entrance, and told his team, "Hey guys I see an opening I'm going to go in it and you guys keep these things distracted." He started fighting off the Sladebots harder, trying to make his way through the entrance.

With Phoenix…

Phoenix finally came to a dead end. She realized that there was a room on the other side, and fazed herself through the wall.

With Robin…

By the time Phoenix had gotten herself through the wall, Robin entered the opening, and started running through the left tunnel.

_Well what do you guys think so far? Keep Reviewing please! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"I expected you to come here sooner, Daughter." Slade said, turning around to face her.

"I'm not your daughter Slade!" with that said Phoenix jumped into action fighting Slade.

Both of them erupted into a fight, throwing punches, and kicks at each other. Phoenix transformed herself into her normal self, with blonde hair, as she continued to fight.

"My, my haven't we got a mouth, is that the way you act to someone who raised you for years?"

"Raising someone for their first three years of their life doesn't mean that you are their father, especially when you killed my real one." Phoenix said, becoming more and more vigorous as she fought.

"Deny it all you want but you're still my daughter Phoenix, and you will always be, good luck in this city daughter" Slade said. He then took some pellets out of his utility belt, threw them on the floor creating smoke. Phoenix guided her way through the smoke trying to find Slade but by the time the smoke cleared out, Slade was already gone.

* * *

With Richard…

Richard ran through the tunnel until he came through a steel circular door. He placed a small device in the center of the door, and blew it up. Robin ran through the door following 2 muffled voices. As he got clear they grew clearer.

"Deny it all you want but you're still my daughter Phoenix, and you will always be, good luck in this city daughter" He heard Slade say. He ran faster, however by the time he reached the room, Slade was gone, and Phoenix was standing there, examining the room.

"Where the hell did he go? I heard his voice", he asked.

"Do you not notice the random puffs of smoke floating around, and him not being in the room, he disappeared idiot." She said with annoyance

"There's nothing here, he must have teleported out or something. So lets go."

"No, I know how he works, The League of Assassins do not use teleportation. there has to be something over here, some panel or something, you can go if you want to I'm not coming." Phoenix said, going back to examining the wall for any cracks. She moved from the walls to the floor, when she found a bolt lying on the flor. She bent down to pick it up, when she realized it was attached.

"I'm staying" Robin said.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and continued to be amused by the bolt.

"Ri- Robin come look at this." She said.

"What?" He said. Robin walked over bending over examining the bolt.

"It's attached. It wasn't there when we started fighting. The boarding underneath is loose too." Phoenix said. She got up and used her powers to push down on it, causing a large portion of the flooring to cave in. underneath the floor, was a small one man tunnel. She jumped inside it, and signaled Robin to come join her.

They walked a good mile when they reached a cave entrance, inside their lay a chair and a large computer..

"Looks like an evil version of the bat cave doesn't it?" Robin said to himself.

Phoenix walked over to the computer and attempted to hack the server, while Robin started to look around the place.

Slade's face came up on the screen a few minutes later

"Well, well, well, congratulations daughter, you have proved yourself again, and you my apprentice well done fighting your skills have improved greatly." Slade said. His mask was on but you could easily tell that he was amused by the sighting.

Robin walked over to the screen, his body completely rigid. "What do you want Slade?" He said.

"Nothing at all Robin. I just wanted to give my daughter a proper welcome into MY city." Slade said. As soon as Slade finished there was a flash on the screen, and it cut out.

* * *

Richard POV…

"Nothing at all Robin. I just wanted to give my daughter a proper welcome into MY city." Slade said. Daughter? Is he talking about Phoenix? That makes no sense. I looked at her waiting for an explanation for what I had just heard. Instead she turned around on her heals changed back to her alter ego and started walking out of the room. I followed her thinking about how Slade emphasized my city. He's planning something big. I just hope we can figure it out in time..

* * *

Normal POV…

By the time Phoenix and Robin got back to the other Titans, they had already destroyed most of the bots and there were only a few left, which Phoenix and Robin took down easily.

The ride back home was fairly quiet, due to weariness of the Team.

"So…did we lose?" Beastboy asked.

"No. Slade was planning the entire thing. He knew I would be there. He planned the entire thing out just to agitate us. We'll get him next time don't worry ," Phoenix said. She gave Beastboy a comforting smile and went back to gazing out of the window.

That was the only conversation that went on in the car. Raven read her book for most of the ride, and Cyborg and Beastboy unusually quiet. Robin kept making secretive glances at Phoenix. Starfire, who saw this, got jealous and started glancing with Robin.

As soon as they got out of the car, Robin asked Phoenix to meet him in the roof in 10 minutes


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter gets a bit weird, let me know what you think :) review pleaaseee? :)

On the Roof:

Phoenix P.O.V:

By the time I got on to the roof, he was sitting on the edge, staring at the ocean; His back was laid on to a metallic box cube. He seemed relaxed, for the first time in 3 years he seemed relaxed. I smiled and walked over to him.

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He stared at me for a few minutes, and then chuckled.

"I think that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me Phoenix" he said. I smiled and said, "Don't ruin it Dickhead, now what did you want?"

The calmness from his face disappeared. He seemed stressed out a little worried too.

"Slade. Why did he call you his daughter?"

Of course I should have expected the question. I sighed; I suppose hiding the truth from him isn't probably the best idea right now. I figured I'd just do what he always does, and said, "It's a long story…"

Unfortunately for me he didn't quite get the hint.

"We both have time"

* * *

Meanwhile with the titans

"Dudes! OMG! You know what I realized?" Beastboy asked, randomly. He was laying upside down on the couch.

"That you have no brain" Raven replied in a monotonous voice

"I do so have a brain! But that's not what I realized; Phoenix's powers are just like Raven's! Except Phoenix's are white!" Beastboy said.

"Does that mean friend Phoenix is from Azerath as well?" Starfire said.

"That's not possible Azerath is gone remember. Besides no one on azerath but me had these powers." Raven said.

"Alright so how can you explain her powers? She said she didn't know where they came from remember. Maybe Rae you weren't the only one with them?" Cyborg said finally interested in the topic.

"She has a lot more powers than those alone. If she was another person to have those type of powers, and judging by the power's strength she'd have to be in charge of the…" Raven's voiced was lost, as she realized what this meant. Her eyes widened with fear as she ported out of the room.

* * *

On the Roof….

Phoenix POV:

" I don't even know the exact story, but whoever my real parents were... they abandoned me when I was baby. I know what your thinking and I'll tell you in a sec. Anyways they placed me in the Rhine. Apparently Slade found me floating in the water, realized I was 'special' and took me in. He was secretive back then too so I didn't really know what he did. I stayed with him for three years. The last night I was there, I was playing around and of course opened up entrance to his lair I guess you could say.I found documents about people he had killed, guns, ammo and all this other crazy stuff and supposedly I panicked and tried to run away. He caught me. He beat me up badly and somehow I managed to escape. Slade told me all of this if you're getting confused..so yeah..He said I teleported out. I ended up in alley, where mom and dad found me; I don't think I remembered anything when they found me. The whole thing is a huge blur for me and they never mentioned anything about finding me... Anyways they got my DNA tested and the odd thing was it said that I was their daughter. They obviously took me in after that and you already know the rest, they said I was living abroad with my grandfather and I finally came back and stuff. But that's the reason he calls me his daughter, he thinks that he owns me because of it." I said. I looked the other way, heating up my face trying to dry out the tears.

"Phe…I…. why didn't you tell me?" He said, he sounded more disappointed then shock.

"When we were going out I didn't know about it, so there wasn't exactly a way to tell you."

"I never understood why Slade killed them...but now it makes sense. He killed them because he wanted you didn't he?"

"Yeah...they wouldn't tell him where I was.."

* * *

With Raven:

I teleported into my room, trying to find the book of azerath, I found it lying slanted a shelf. I quickly grabbed it, and said," take mihi ut is locus, tergum in preteritus, ut is eram etiam alive take mihi ut azerath" Bright light surrounded me as is flew through it.

* * *

On the Roof…

We starred at the sunset for a few more minutes. There was nothing really to talk about between us, well there was but he had too much ego to do it.

"I'm sorry" He said suddenly. I was completely shocked, so much for the ego he had.

"For what"

"I did a lot..cheated on you..left without saying goodbye..we didn't even really breakup..i just left"

"Richard please...I've tried so hard to forget everything..especially that night.."

"I know what I did was wrong..I should've stayed till morning...I just didn't know how to say goodbye to you. You were the only reason why I didn't want to leave Phe.. I thought if I stayed I'd never get out of gotham."

"It doesn't change the fact you still left..you didn't even come back when they died..it was like you started a brand new life a month and threw out any memories we had together"

"I know...I wanted to come back..I really did but we were really busy at the tower and Star and I had just started dating...I know that doesn't help..I'm sorry for what I did Phoenix..please.."

"I forgive you.." I said, in a hushed tone.

* * *

With Raven…

I walked into the gold building with a dove sculpted into it.

"Mother?" I called out.

"Yes my dear what is it?" She said.

"I need to know, Trigon why did he not just make a prophecy to make the universe his? Why did he pick earth alone."

She sighed and looked away, "You met here didn't you?"

"Met who?"

"Raven, Trigon did have a prophecy to make the universe his, It was the first child we had. He named her Phoenix, and casted a the prophecy on her, unfortunately that big of a prophecy meant that she would be cursed. At that time, it was said that it was better to be dead than to cursed. So the monks and I tried to .. send her away.. The monks opened up a portal for me, and I placed her in a river. Unfortunately Trigon found out about it, and to teach me a lesson, he removed the prophecy, making it unusable. With the prophecy gone so was the curse, to make suffer more he gave her a portion of all the powers he had possessed at that time. It backfired on him she managed to take most of his powers away instead of share it with him. He even went far enough to give her guardians, he changed her blood into a human with magical properties"'


End file.
